Lápis de Carvão
by Anna Poisonself
Summary: .:Entre traços e cores ela aprendeu a voar. Só para ele.:


**Lápis de Carvão**

.**  
><strong>

" Nenhuma sensação se compara a voar, Rose. Quidditch há muito que deixou de ser, apenas um desporto é um pouco como viver, durante algumas horas, no topo do Mundo. Num momento estás a festejar, a gritar, o coração bate rápido face à expectativa de vitória. Mas, quem sabe, no momento seguinte estás a tremer, agoniada e a combater a lágrimas, porque não queres perder, não nasceste para isso!

Quidditch é liberdade, Rose.

Liberdade."

.

Desde pequena Rose foi sujeita às mais bizarras palestras sobre o desporto. Lembrava-se das vezes em que a família se juntava para assistir aos tão importantes jogos, a sala ficava sempre cheia do burburinho familiar, aconchegante, enquanto as pessoas se distribuíam pela sala, soltando uma piada aqui ou ali, num ambiente de festa em que no fim, sairiam dali vencedores e vencidos.

No entanto, foi apenas quando viu o brilho nos olhos da Tia Ginny e o aclamar de milhares de pessoas, quando ela desmontou, triunfante da vassoura com a snitch prisioneira na mão, que ela sentiu. Sentiu e sonhou com a sensação. Passou a ser apoiante das Holly Harpies, para grande desilusão do seu pai. Aprendeu tudo o que havia para aprender sobre quidditch, durante muito tempo procurou livros e devorou-os com uma fome de conhecimento já tão sua conhecida, discutiu os jogos com o pai ou com Albus, mas nunca conseguiu aprender o mais importante. Voar! Parecia que, para seu desespero, herdara da mãe mais do que uma inteligência brilhante, herdara também a incapacidade de controlar uma vassoura.

Durante dias, sentiu-se febril, perguntando-se como não poderia fazer algo tão simples. E observou. Observou o primo tornar-se quase tão bom como o pai, enquanto ela, sentada, observava.

No fim, surpreendentemente, nada disso importou, porque a sensação, os sonhos voltaram ao _vê-lo_. O cabelo loiro dele, rebelde depois de ser abraçado pelo vento, o sorriso dele quando fechava os olhos e apreciava o refúgio que voar lhe proporcionava e a forma como vinha ter com ela piscando-lhe o olho, feliz por ela ainda ali estar. E foi entre traços e cores que ela aprendeu a voar, só para ele.

.

Desenhou as linhas suaves, sonhando com o momento, as linhas tomaram formas. O fogo da lareira, vermelho ardente crepitava e aquecia a sala. Rose Weasley continuou deitada na carpete escarlate da sala comum dos Gryffindor. Analisou o pedaço de pergaminho e pegando num lápis, – um instrumento de desenho inventado pelos Muggles, bastante útil – passou a colorir memórias irreais. Ali, na solidão acolhedora, sentiu-se mais uma vez culpada.

Ao longe, conseguia ainda ouvir os festejos dos Slytherin que tinham ganho mais um jogo. Rose lembrou-se, novamente de como todos o abraçaram congratulando-o, partilhando aquela vitória com ele, enquanto ela a correr e corada não conseguiu fazer mais do que sorrir. Os braços dele tinham-na envolvido, mais tarde, assegurando-lhe que o importante era ela estar ali, naquele momento com ele, só os dois como sempre estiveram.

Então, pegando no lápis de carvão, desenhou o seu maior sonho.

Levantou-se suavemente, encostando as costas ao cadeirão e sorriu ao fitar o pergaminho. Tocou com a varinha no desenho, murmurando algumas palavras e voou pela primeira vez. O rapaz loiro da pintura sorriu e piscou para ela, voltando depois a atenção para a rapariga ruiva que agora voava extasiada, o ardor dos seus olhos muito parecido com o cabelo que caiu sobre os dois quando o rapaz se lhe juntou, naquela aventura.

Ouviu-o, antes de o ver. Scorpius Malfoy.

- Eu não sou assim tão pequeno, sabes? – Disse-lhe, pegando ele no pergaminho.

Rose sorriu e sentou-se no colo dele que se sentara, entretanto a seu lado. Ficou a ver a expressão de deleite dele perante o desenho e ela soube que jamais o conseguiria retratar fielmente em toda a sua complexidade de orgulhoso Slytherin, porque ele estava ali, sentado com ela, perpetuamente ao seu lado. Real, perfeito.

- Como é que foi? – Ouviu-o perguntar com a sua voz rouca, desviando o olhar para o rosto dela.

Ela voou.

- Foi perfeito. – Contou-lhe, séria. Sorrindo, acrescentou: - Tu estas lá comigo.

Apontou para o desenho, para ele. Não foram precisas mais palavras para que a importância de tão pequena frase os acariciasse aos dois terna e bastante verdadeira.

Rose não se lembrava de quando começara a desenhar, primeiro desenhos sem sentido no meio das aulas, depois pequenos desenhos na solidão do seu quarto e agora pequenas realidades, dela ou de ninguém, mas ela sabia que desde sempre tudo lhe pertencera a ele, porque era para Scorpius que ela desenhava. O primeiro voo, agora também lhe pertencia.

Os lábios dele acariciaram a sua bochecha, antes de tocarem a sua boca, num beijo carinhoso de agradecimento. Agradecimento por ela ser dele. Rose desenhou as linhas do rosto masculino com os dedos finos, depositando um pequeno beijo no nariz arrefecido pelo vento de Inverno. Sorriu-lhe cúmplice.

- Parabéns pelo jogo, já agora.

Pelo resto da noite, ficaram abraçados enquanto voavam, apenas os dois numa irrealidade tão suave e perfeita como qualquer outra. Num segredo só deles, longe da realidade cruel do Mundo, de máscaras corroídas, salvos pelos lápis de carvão, servos fiéis dos sonhadores.

E ela voou mesmo com ele.

Porque sempre existirão várias formas de viver.

.

- Vá lá, Rosie. Tu consegues!

- Não. Eu já aprendi a voar. Afinal, quidditch é liberdade, certo?

Ela segurou a mão de Scorpius, que pousava junto à sua, observando a cena numa curiosidade muda, e nunca mais a largou.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Depois de séculos sem escrever, voltei com uma Scorpius/Rose. Nem sequer quero saber se a parte da pintura ficou parva, a JK nunca falou disso, por isso dei-me ao prazer de inventar. Final muito estranho? Oops.

Fic escrita para o Projecto **Just you and me** no 6v com o item Quidditch.

BTW, I love reviews!


End file.
